Love is Overrated
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Remy moves in with the XMen leaving Rogue to sort out her feelings for him. She tries tp push him away, but with the help of Kitty she may find Remy hard to resist...Jean has had her baby...Chapter eleven now up! ROMY and minor Kiotr
1. Surprise Guests

Love is Overrated

.**Hey. Ok it's my first ever fic so I am open to criticism and all that. This story will be in 3****rd**** person. I hope you all like it and it will have more chapters! DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men Evolution or characters and I'm not getting any profit from writing this!**

Chapter 1: Surprise Guest(s)

Rogue sat on her bed with a book in her hands. Her annoying roommate, Kitty was tearing up her side of the room looking for something or another. She tore through clothes and phased under her bed. She threw clothes out of her drawers and opened her closet and closed it again.

Rogue paid no attention to her, that is, until she started opening her drawers and looking through her stuff!

"Kitty," she said in a mock sweet voice and a fake smile spread across her lips, "Ah've been very patient with you trashing your side of the room. But what the HELL are you doing rooting through my stuff?"

Kitty looked up as if only just realizing Rogue was there. "Like sorry, Rogue!" she said. "But I like totally lost my like favorite pair of shoes, and I have like a date with Lance in like 3 hours! Have you like seen them?"

Rogue just glared at her. "First of all," she said dropping the sweet voice and instead picking up a mock Kitty one, "like if you say like like one more time Ah'm gonna like hit you so hard that like that word will like be erased from your like vocabulary like. Second of all," she said dropping the valley girl accent and picking up her own Southern one, "no Ah haven't seen your shoes! And they are most certainly not in my drawers!"

Kitty looked slightly hurt at what Rogue had told her. "Where could they li-be? Maybe I left them in the rec-room." she said in a sad voice.

With that she phased out the door and went on to continue her search. Rogue felt a little bad for what she had told Kitty. She didn't mean it after all, it's just she was going through her stuff. Rogue had plentyof things she didn't want Kitty to see.

Rogue made a mental note to apologize to her when she came back. Then Rogue got up and walked over to the drawer Kitty had opened. She moved around a shirt and a pair of jeans and found what she was afraid Kitty was going to find.

She pulled out her diary. Well, she called it a journal. Diaries were for insecure middle school kids who had no friends and hated life. A journal was for more mature audiences.

She opened the book and a single item fell out of it. She bent over and picked up the card. It was the Queen of Hearts. She smiled slightly to herself as memories of the bayou filled her.

"Damn it, Swamp Rat!" she said. "If Ah ever see ya, ya had better be ready!"

She replaced the card in the journal and put it back into her drawer. She picked up her book once again and continued reading.

2 HOURS LATER

Rogue turned the last page of her book. It had been two hours so the way she figured it there were several reasons as to why Kitty had yet to reenter the room. Either she found her shoes and left, she was still hopelessly looking for them throughout the mansion, or she found them and just didn't want to come back up out of fear of Rogue.

Rogue closed her book and headed down stairs in search of Kitty. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a huge group of people in a circle. She got closer and was surprised to see Scott and Jean in the middle of the circle.

They lived together on the college campus and only came to visit every other weekend. This wasn't the other weekend.

_Mr. and Mrs. Popular are probably announcing their 100__th__ anniversary or something._ She thought.

"Oh my god, Rogue did you like hear?" asked Kitty coming from behind her.

"Hear what?" Rogue asked.

"Jean and Scott are like having a baby!" Kitty squeled.

"Oh my god!" Rogue, who was rarely happy for the couple looked them. Sure enough Jean's belly was showing slightly and she was glowing. Scott was beaming and had his arm around her.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Rogue asked Jean.

Jean looked up to see the new arrival. "We're going to have a boy," she said, "to be named Nathan Christopher." **(Wink wink)**

"Like how far along are you Jean?" Kitty asked.

Jean smiled and answered, "Four months."

Rogue smiled at the two soon-to-be parents.

Then the doorbell rang and Ororo left the circle to answer it. She had forgotten that another new arrival would be coming.

"Hello, Remy," Rogue heard Storm say.

She turned around from Scott and Jean to stare into red on black eyes. He was wearing worn out blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt that clung to his muscular body. His hair was a bit longer than Rogue remembered, but it was the same shade of auburn.

"Gambit?" she asked a little shocked.

"Oui, cherie, you happy to see me?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" Rogue asked harshly.

"I came to join the X-Men cherie. The fact that you were here simply helped me make that decision." Remy said nonchalantly as his smirk grew wider.

At this point all the commotion over Jean's pregnancy switched to the new new guest. Everyone had heard his comment about "joining the X-Men."

"Cherie, you're blushing." Remy said his smirk growing wider.

"Ah am not!" Rogue said although she moved her hand to her cheek, it was indeed warm. "Look, Swamp Rat, Ah don't care if you move in. Just stay out of my way! Ah have enough problems without adding you to them!"

"Oui, cherie, Remy'll admire you from a distance…for now." he said.

Someone in the crowd of people yelled "Yeah, Rogue he'll admire you from afar!"

Rogue glared at him for a fraction of a second and then turned and headed out of the room.

Remy's smirk did waver, he simply turned to Storm and asked, "Can I have a room near hers?"

Storm laughed a little before telling him, "I'm afraid the men/boy dormatories on the other side of the mansion."

"Well den, I guess I'll just have to sneak over to her room." he said jokingly.

Storm looked at her friend a serious expression o her face, "I wouldn't if I were you, friend, Wolverine would have your head."

"Remy will figure out a way..."

**So that's how chapter 1 ends! Let me know what you think and how I can improve. But please don't be cruel about it if you hated it!**


	2. Morning Rushes and Lazy Afternoons

**Hey everybody. I want to thank everyone who reviewed me, it gave me confidence. Anyway we last left off with Remy just moving in. This takes place 3 weeks later or the first day of school. DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution ect. ect.**

**Chapter 2 Morning Rushes and Lazy Afternoons**

Kitty got up and glanced at her clock. It read 7:00 AM. She yawned sleepily and hopped out of bed.

She looked over to her still sleeping roommate Rogue. She left the room without waking her up. She went to the bathroom and took a shower and did her hair.

When she got back, her hair was down and brushed and she was wearing black pants with a red top. Her black kitten heels pulled together the whole outfit. Rogue was still asleep.

It was now 7:30. Kitty knew that Rogue had set her alarm for 7:35. Smiling to herself, she phased a hand through her alarm clock.

She heard the _zeet_ of the clock and she knew she had done her job right.

With that she left the room and went downstairs wondering just how on earth Rogue would get to school. She hoped Rogue would do what she wanted and ask a certain Cajun for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue opened her eyes slowly and yet out a stifled yawn. She blinked into focus and looked at her clock.

It was blinking 1:00, 1:00, 1:00.

_Oh no! My alarm didn' go off!_

She sprang out of bed now fully awake and rushed to the bathroom. She decided that she didn't smell, so she skipped the shower.

She brushed her teeth and hair at the same time and ran back to her room faster than lightning. She quickly picked an outfit of jeans and a purple shirt that had long sleeves. She wore her usual combat boots. Then she slipped on her black gloves.

Now the only thing she had to decide was who she was going to get a ride from.

Storm had left for Africa the night before. Wolverine would give her a long lecture about being responsible and then ground her for the first weekend of school for being late. Professor X was in Washington doing something or another for mutant rights.

That left one person…then again she could just walk the six miles to school and burn a few calories along the way.

She contemplated her dilemma for a good five minutes. Her face was scrunched up thinking…thinking.

_Walk or ask fo' a ride?_

When she realized how much time she had wasted thinking about it, she ran full speed to the men's dormitories.

She knocked on his door five times.

"Come on! Answer ya Swamp Rat!" she said out loud in an annoyed tone.

Remy answered the door and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oui, cherie, is dere som'ting Remy can do for you?"

Rogue just glared at him for moment wondering if it wasn't too late to walk. She gave her watch a glance and saw it was already 8:30. She had no choice.

"Gambit, just give me a ride to school!"

Remy leaned against the doorway and his smirk grew wider as he said,

"No, cherie, Remy tinks (thinks) ya can ask nicer den dat."

Rogue kept staring at him. Then she dropped her glare and said in way that made it obviously painful,

"Remy, can you _please_," she put emphasis on the please, "give me a ride to school?"

Remy let out a chuckle.

"Now, was dat so hard cherie?"

"Actually it was!" Rogue said harshly, "Now what car are we goin' in?"

Remy let out a small smile.

"Let's go in Wolverine's jeep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two climbed into the jeep and Remy turned on the ignition.

"How about some tunes cherie?"

He asked this as he turned on the radio. Green Day's **(Sorry to you people who don't like Green Day, but cut me some slack!)** _Extraordinary Girl_ started blasting from it.

_She's an extraordinary girl,_

_In an ordinary world,_

_And she can't seem to get away…_

Remy's smirk grew wider as he drove Rogue off to school.

"So, cherie, why were you so late waking up for school?"

Rogue blushed a little, maybe it was the song but something about Remy talking made her heart skip a beat.

"Ah'm not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with a certain Kitty!"

"Maybe she thought she was doin' you a favor, non?"

All Rogue could do was blush harder.

_She sees the mirror of herself_

_An image she wants to sell_

_To anyone willing to buy…_

They got to school and Rogue saw she was forty-five minutes late for her first day of school.

_I'm gonna kill Kitty!_ She thought.

As if he read her mind, Remy said with his smirk still in place,

"Now, don' go gettn' into trouble cherie. 'Cuz den Remy'd have to scold you when you get home, and he don't wanna do dat."

"Ah'll try, Remy, but I won't guarantee ya nothin'"

With that she turned on her heel and ran into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Rogue caught up with Kitty.

"KITTY!"

Kitty turned to face Rogue. She had a smile on her face.

"Like hey Rogue. How did you like get to school this morning?"

Rogue glared at her friend and if looks could kill Kitty wouldn't be smiling sweetly right that moment.

"Ah knew it! You had somethin' to do with my alarm didn't you!?"

"Like Rogue let's get home before you like start telling me off in like public."

The two friends got home and went upstairs to their room.

Rogue and Kitty planned to spend the whole afternoon talking to each other…well Rogue was going to talk and Kitty was going to listen.

"So, did you like get a ride from like Remy?"

Rogue blushed a little.

"Well, yea Ah did."

Kitty giggled and squealed in absolute delight.

"And?"

"And what? Ah got a ride from him because Ah didn't want a long speech on responsibility! Which Ah might get anyway 'cuz Principal Kelly said he was gonna call…"

She was interrupted by an angry voice that came from downstairs.

"STRIPES! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rogue gave Kitty an angry glare.

"Thanks a lot!"

Rogue came back thirty minutes later.

"Like what happened Rogue?"

"Well, Ah almost got grounded, but then Logan decided to let me go with a warnin'. But don' you ever do that again Kitty!"

"Like deal Rogue. So tell me what happened this morning!"

Rogue and Kitty spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping about Rogue and Gambit.

Little did they know that a certain thief was listening at the door…

**So ends chapter two!! Review please! And I need some ideas for future chapters. I'm not sure how to get where I want to get but little suggestions never hurt anyone! Lol. Thank you and I'll try to post chapter three soon!**


	3. Not So Secret Secrets

**Hey everybody. It's me again. Well in this chapter there isn't going to be a lot of Romy action…so sorry. There might be a little at the end. It's mostly going to be Kitty and Rogue talking. This picks up where the last one left off. You know the drill…I don't own anything in my story and I'm not getting paid ect…**

**Chapter 3 Not So Secret Secrets**

Kitty sat at the edge of her bed with her hair in her face. She made an effort to blow it out of her face but the strand fell back into her eyes. She was about to start asking Rogue every question she could think of about Gambit.

Rogue scooted to the edge of her bed as well. She tucked her white and auburn hair behind her ears and let out a sigh. Being interrogated by Kitty, who said 'like' and 'totally' after every other word, would definitely be less than enjoyable.

"So, like how did you like ask him for a ride?"

Kitty asked this with such enthusiasm it might as well had been her to have gotten that ride.

"Well," Rogue said nonchalantly (I love that word!), "Ah just knocked on his door and Ah asked."

Kitty gave her friend a suspicious look.

"Like Rogue, I totally know the way you like are. There is no way you just like asked him calmly if you could like have a ride. Now, like tell me what like really happened."

Rogue let out a sigh pf defeat. Kitty knew her almost too well.

"Ok. Well Ah woke up and my clock was blinking one 'o clock and Ah realized that Ah was gonna be late fo' school. So Ah rushed myself and brushed my teeth and hair at the same time."

"Like, Rogue, skip the formalities and get to the good stuff."

Kitty said this in an annoyed tone and Rogue was amused. Rarely did she irritate the queen of annoyance.

"Alright. Well after Ah was ready Ah thought about my options. Storm and the professor were gone so that left Logan or Remy. Ah knew that Logan would get on my case for being late so I thought about walking…" 

At this point Kitty let out a laugh.

"You thought about _walking_ to school rather than get a ride from Remy?"

Rogue started to give her a glare but then she started laughing too.

"Yeah but Ah decided to swallow my pride and ask him."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Remy stood outside of the door and laughed a little to himself causing his eyes to glint to life.

_Cherie almost walked to school. That would've been something to see._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, like when you decided to ask, like what did you do?"

Rogue stopped laughing and continued with her recap of what had happened earlier that day.

"Ah asked, more like told, him to give me a ride. Then he leaned against the doorframe, which he looked kinda cute doing, and said 'Ah think ya can ask nicer than that.' So Ah had to ask really nice."

Kitty allowed a sigh to escape her lips. She, like so many other girls, thought Remy was super cute. To hear that he did something like lean against a doorframe and tease someone was almost too much for her seventeen year old mind to comprehend.

"So, like, then what happened?"

Rogue sighed. This story wasn't as fun to her as it was to Kitty. But Kitty was technically the one who made it all happen so she went along with it.

"Then we got in Logan's jeep. He turned on the radio and _Extraordinary Girl_ came on and…"

Rogue stopped talking mid-sentence. Kitty wondered what was wrong.

"Like what is it Rogue?"

Rogue looked up at Kitty. Her face wasn't a glare and it wasn't angry. It wasn't hostile or annoyed. It was just…there.

"Kitty," she said as if she just realized something that could save mankind from destruction, "he…he made me blush! He's the only guy that's ever made me well anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy couldn't believe his ears. She had admitted that he made her blush, she had admitted that she thought he was cute.

Listening outside of girls' rooms sure gave a guy a confidence boost.

_Maybe I should do this more often._

He leaned closer to the door. He wanted to hear what else Rogue had to say about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty let another sequel of delight and Rogue had to try very hard not to roll her eyes.

"Rogue, I like totally know how hard that was to admit. But this is a step in the right direction."

Rogue gave a Kitty an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look.

"What direction is that Kitty?"

"Like the direction of love!"

This time Rogue did roll her eyes. Kitty on the other hand took no notice and simply got off her bed and went over to Rogue. She put and arm around her shoulder careful not to touch her skin.

"Now is there like anything else you wanna like tell me?"

Rogue thought about her question. She was about to answer no, when her journal came to mind. There was _something_ she had to tell. But did she really want to tell Kitty?

_I trust you enough I guess._

"Well, there is one thing."

Rogue let herself out of Kitty's arm and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open a drawer and moved around some clothing and pulled out her journal. Slowly she walked back to Kitty and opened the sacred book. She couldn't believe she was about to show Kitty this. With a moment's hesitation she pulled out the card Gambit had given her almost a year ago.

"You, like saved it?"

Kitty asked this with shock. She couldn't believe that Rogue had actually saved something Remy gave her.

"Yeah. Does that mean anything?"

Rogue was surprised herself. She had vowed not to let anyone know she had saved the card.

"Well maybe. Rogue like I think you should like tell him you still have it."

"No, he'll just smirk and say something like, 'I knew you couldn't resist dis Cajun.'"

"Rogue, like what difference does that make? You can't can you?"

Rogue could only blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy's heart skipped a beat.

She had saved the card…He was sure she would've thrown it away. Maybe there was something between them. But even if there was it was going to take a while for Rogue to see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you?"

Kitty persisted.

"Well…no. Ah guess Ah can't. But Ah don't want him to know that just yet!"

"Like whatever Rogue you can totally trust me."

"That's what Ah was afraid you'd say."

"Rogue," said Kitty who was one hundred percent serious, "I promise you, I won't say a word of this to like anyone."

"Thanks, Kitty."

The two shared a hug and Kitty said,

"Well all this gossiping and promising has me totally starved!"

Then the two made their way to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy heard the two girls walking towards the door. He quickly gathered himself and started walking towards the stairs. He was already half way there when he heard the two at his heels. He turned around and saw Rogue cheeks turn a shade of pink. **(okay Rogue blushes a lot in my story)**

Remy slowed his pace and started walking next to Rogue. Kitty muttered something about having to meet Lance and practically ran down the stairs.

"So cherie, where are you headed to?"

Rogue looked up at him and said with no harshness in her voice,

"Ah'm not sure."

"Do you want to go for a drive wit' Remy?"

He asked this as he twirled the keys to Wolverine's jeep.

"You know Logan's bound to find out about you taking his jeep right?"

"Oui, Remy knows. So what do you say?"

Rogue started to nod her head then thought about how much trouble she narrowly avoided today. Instead she smiled and said,

"You're not as smooth as you think, you know that right?"

"Remy t'inks you just don't like to admit you can't resist him."

"Well, Remy needs to think that over."

"He will cherie…he will."

With that, Rogue walked into the kitchen and Remy followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So ends Chapter three! Jean is probably going to have the baby in chapter 4 or 5. This will be important! So you know. Hit the review button and let me know what you think. Will try to post chapter 4 soon.**


	4. Customs and Costumes

**Hey everybody. I know I have been updating a lot, but I want to let everyone know that once school starts, I'll be updating less. Yes I know…that stinks. But that won't be until Aug. 27, so bear with me. This chapter is during October, so yes it's a Halloween chapter, and no I don't think it's weird I'm writing this in August…You guys know I don't own anything so let the story commence! **

**Customs and Costumes**

Rogue hated Halloween. She had always hated it since she was a little girl. Everyone pretending to be something they aren't was annoying enough in high school, why did they have to make a whole fake holiday for it?

She called it a 'fake' holiday because nobody got the day off from school. She considered Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Year's, and spring break real holidays. If they got Halloween off maybe she would reconsider her hatred for it.

"Like Rogue, are you going costume shopping with us?"

Kitty's voice tore through Rogue's thoughts.

All the x-girls were going to dress up for the 'holiday.' Rogue had expressed her feelings for this idea secretly to Kitty the night before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Night Before**

"No, Ah don't wanna go shopping with you guys!"

Rogue had said this with such intense dislike for the holiday, Kitty almost considered not bothering her any further…Almost.

"But, Rogue it'll be like fun! You don't have to like get a costume if you like really don't want to."

"Kitty," said Rogue in a very irritated tone, "Ah absolutely hate Halloween. You know that. Why do ya keep bugging me?"

Kitty let out a sigh and a sly smile graced her childlike features.

"Like too bad. Remy was like gonna go with us. I guess like Tabitha will like keep him company."

Rogue's glare faltered for a fraction of a second. She quickly put it back on and gave Kitty an I-don't-care look.

"Like don't give me that look, Rogue. I like totally know that like you'd give anything for an excuse to like spend time with him."

Rogue shifted her gaze to the floor. Kitty was right after all. She let out a sigh of defeat and said rather grudgingly,

"Yea, you're right. You win. Ah'll go shopping with yall. But that doesn't mean Ah'm gonna buy anything."

"We'll like totally see Rogue."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rogue wondered now if she regretted giving in to Kitty.

"Ah'll be down in a sec Kit."

"Like hurry up, _everyone_ is already here."

Rogue knew that when Kitty said 'everyone' she meant Remy. Rogue smiled to herself and grabbed her bag as she made her way out of the room. As an afterthought, she walked over to her drawers and pulled out her journal. She quickly slipped the Queen of Hearts into her bag and replaced her journal. Then she ran out the door and downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue, along with Kitty, Jean, Tabitha, Remy, Bobby, and Piotr, got to the costume shop. Rogue had no idea what kind of costumes she was supposed to be looking for. Kitty had told her that all the girls were supposed to dress up according to a theme and she had yet to find out what theme that was.

The seven of them climbed out of the car which had been a tight squeeze. Rogue practically had to sit on top of Remy, which was probably the reason he was smirking harder than ever.

Rogue got out and walked over to Kitty.

"Kitty, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Like I'll let you know later, Rogue. Why don't you like go hang out with like the 'swamp rat'?"

With that being said Kitty left Rogue by herself and Remy came from behind her.

The pair walked into the costume shop and Rogue's breath was almost taken away.

There were racks of brightly colored dresses and skirts. There were masks upon masks mounted on the shelves and tiaras and crowns and wigs and everything you could think of.

All the girls separated and Rogue was surprised to see that a boy followed each one with the exception of Jean. Piotr followed Kitty and Bobby followed Tabitha **(this is not a Tabby/Bobby or Kitty/Piotr thing)** that left Rogue and Remy.

"Cherie, what costumes did you want to look at?"

Rogue was startled to hear his voice and jumped a little. She had been so taken with the shop she forgot he was there.

"Ummm. I don't know…whatever."

Remy's smirk grew wider; Rogue knew he was taking her answer as a nervous sign of like.

"How about Remy is Romeo, and you be Juliet?"

Rogue let out a slight laugh.

"Yea right Swamp Rat. How about you be Romeo and Ah be Queen of the Nile?"

She said this as she put on an Egyptian headdress. Remy came from behind her and said,

"Oui, and Remy will be Antony."

Rogue took off the headdress and looked at the Cajun's eyes. They were red on black and she had never seen such a unique beauty in her life.

"What is with you and Shakespeare?"

Remy let out a laugh that caused Rogue's heart to skip a beat.

"You be right, cherie. Dis Cajun don't look good in tights. Remy has another idea. How about you be the Queen of Hearts, and he be the King of Hearts?"

Rogue's heart skipped another beat. Did he know about the card in her bag? Had Kitty let it slip to him that she had saved it?

_No, Kitty can't have. She hasn't been alone with him since he moved in._

She decided that it was a coincidence that he mentioned her card and replied back with a smile,

"What makes Remy so sure Ah wanna be his queen of anything?"

Remy's smirk grew wider as he answered her,

"Remy's sure cherie."

"Like Rogue!"

Kitty called her from the other side of the store.

"Ah have ta go Swamp Rat, but you keep thinking."

Rogue made her way between racks of nonsense and finally made it to where Kitty and Piotr were standing.

"Like we've al decided to be like Disney princesses. **(corny? I know but hey I needed something!)**

"Disney princesses?"

Rogue asked this with a little sign of disgust.

"Yeah, so like which princess do you want to like be?"

"Kitty Ah told ya Ah might not get a costume…"

"Oh! Please Rogue, you know not all of those princesses are stupid!"

Rogue smiled a little as she thought of all the princesses. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White were defiantly out of the question. She thought she wanted her princess to be smart and able to fend for herself. She thought about Jasmine and Belle. Jasmine showed too much skin to be safe…so…

"Ah'll be Belle on one condition."

"Like what's that?"

"You be Jasmine, there ain't no way Ah'm gonna let you be a brainless beauty."

Kitty smiled,

"Like deal Rogue."

Rogue was on her way back to Remy when she realized something. Belle was French.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Halloween Night**

Rogue was slipping the long elegant white gloves she had bought for her costume when Jean walked in. She was dressed as Cinderella.

_Of course Jean would choose the weakest princess of all._ Rogue thought.

"Rogue!" Jean exclaimed, "You look beautiful!"

Rogue smiled at her. She had the yellow dress that Belle wore in the movie. Her hair had been curled and pulled out of her face. She had allowed Kitty to apply make-up to her face. Her eyes looked bigger than usual and her lips were shiny with a pink lip gloss.

"Thanks, Jean."

"I was coming to tell you two that we're going out to the front to give candy."

"Thanks Jean,"

Kitty said it this time. She had walked out of the bathroom wearing the blue outfit Jasmine wore. Her hair was done the way Jasmine had it and she wore the same tiara as her.

Jean nodded and left the room. As she was leaving Remy came in. He saw Rogue and he smiled warmly at her. It wasn't his famous smirk, it was just a smile. This caused Rogue to blush.

Remy was wearing the outfit the beast wore in the movie minus the beast part.

"Cherie, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Remy. Ya don't look so bad yourself."

Kitty smiled in the background and Remy and Rogue left for outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got downstairs they saw all the princesses and accompanying princes.

Tabitha was Alice in Wonderland and Bobby was the Mad Hatter. Amara was Pocahontas and Kurt's image inducer was set to a John Smith. Jean was of course Cinderella and Scott was Prince Charming or something. Ororo was Princess Tiana and Rogue was shocked to see Logan was her escort although he was not dressed up as a prince. Jubilee was Sleeping Beauty and Ray was her escort.

"Ready to go outside, cherie?"

Rogue nodded and they made their way outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite all the commotion the institute made they had few trick-or-treaters. At mid-night Logan told everyone to call it a night.

"Like wait!"

Kitty yelled out to everyone before they had a chance to retire to the mansion.

"It's like a custom for like the prince to give the princess like a kiss before they like part!"

Everyone laughed and some princes gave their princess a peck on the cheek while others kissed their lips.

Rogue looked at Remy with a sadness in her eyes.

"Ah guess there won't be a kiss between us."

She turned as if to head back to the mansion, but Remy caught her wrist and gently twirled her around.

"You t'ink Remy's gonna let you go wit'out your kiss, cherie?"

He pulled out a thin fabric from his pocket and placed it over her cheek where he kissed her.

Rogue blushed.

"Good night, Remy."

"'Night, cherie."

Rogue then walked with Kitty back up to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this is where chapter 4 ends! You know what to do review…lol. That rhymes. Anyway, I'll be thinking of an idea for chapter 5 so I might have it up hopefully by tomorrow or next day! Good-Bye for now!**


	5. At Arms Length

**Hey everybody! Ok, last chapter was corny but hey I had to do at least one corny thing! I can assure you that in this chapter some problems arise…It takes place during the next few days after Halloween. There is one thing I want to make perfectly clear though…I don't own anything! The poem however was made up totally by me…which is why it is a little stupid. With that in mind let the story unfold…**

**Chapter 5 At Arms Length**

Rogue woke up the next day with sleepy eyes and a heavy heart. Had last night actually happened? Had Remy actually kissed her? Why did she care so much and how could that simple act make her feel this good?

Maybe it was because deep down Rogue knew she shouldn't feel this way about the Cajun or anyone else. Rogue got out of her bed and glanced at her clock. It was ten in the morning. It was a good thing there wasn't going to be training session this morning or Logan would've had her head.

She looked over at Kitty who was still sound asleep. She quietly got out of her bed and made a dash for the bathroom. She took a long shower and let the hot water melt away her doubts even if it was only for ten minutes. She got dressed in the bathroom. She had chosen to wear black jeans and a tank top with a black jacket and of course her black gloves. She brushed her hair and teeth and went back to the room to find Kitty awake.

"Like Rogue what time is it?"

Rogue smiled at her half asleep roommate.

"It's ten thirty, Sleeping Beauty."

"I wasn't Sleeping Beauty, Rogue. I was like Jasmine remember?"

Rogue let out a stiff laugh. Last night was too much for her to wrap her mind around. Between the big yellow dress, the trick-or-treaters, and the kiss…

_He kissed me…_

Rogue still couldn't believe it. Maybe she didn't want to.

"Like is there something wrong Rogue?" 

Kitty spoke after the two minutes of awkward silence. She sat up in her bed and pulled the cover around her. "Do you want to like talk about it?"

Rogue shook her head. She didn't want to let out her feelings just yet. What if she was wrong? What if she was just overreacting...But then again, what if she wasn't?

"Kitty, Ah don't think Ah'm gonna get close to Remy."

Kitty face fell and she got to the edge of her bed.

"Like why Rogue?"

Rogue could feel her eyes start to sting. Why was she saying this? This made almost as much sense to her as it did to Kitty.

"Ah don't think we should do anything we'll regret." 

Kitty started to get angry at this. She tried so hard to get these two together and she wasn't about to let Rogue ruin her plan.

"Like why do insist on pushing him away?!"

Rogue felt tears sting her eyes even more. Why did she insist on keeping him away when all she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear? Why did she always have to keep people at arms length? With a sigh that said it all she turned away from Kitty and let her tears fall.

"Because love is overrated!" **(yay I use my title)**

Kitty got closer to the edge of her bed.

"Like what do you mean?"

"Ah mean Ah wanna know what it means to kiss and hold hands and touch someone. Ah wanna know what it's like to love and be loved. All these things are a mystery to me and Remy already knows them! Ah wanna be able to kiss someone's head and not be afraid to touch their skin! Ah wanna be able to give him everything he wants and deserves and Ah don't care if he doesn't care about that stuff because Ah do! Ah don't want ta have ta kiss through a piece of fabric and Ah don't want him ta have ta do that either because Ah can't lay a hand on him. Ah'm afraid that he'll get tired of me not being able to touch him. Or maybe Ah'll get tired of it. Either way one of us is gonna end up hurt! But if Ah keep him away maybe we can avoid all this. So maybe this way we can avoid being hurt and Ah won't have ta worry about not being able to touch!"

Kitty who was out of her bed by the end of this speech put her arm around Rogue careful not to touch her.

"So you think that like by keeping him away you'll avoid hurt?"

"Kitty, Ah'm tired of leading him on. No more. Ah won't flirt with him and Ah won't be alone with him. Ah refuse to let him fall for me…Even if that's what Ah really want."

By this point Kitty saw Rogue's tears. She used the blanket to cover her hand and she gently wiped the tears from her face.

"It's like alright Rogue. If this is really what you want, I like won't push it anymore."

Rogue breathed in a shaky breath she was on the verge of more tears but she showed Kitty a weak smile and said,

"Kitty none of this is your fault. In fact thanks fo' everything. It's because of you Ah got to be 'normal' girl fo'a while."

Kitty returned the weak smile and pulled Rogue into a careful hug.

"Like anytime Rogue. I'm gonna like go down and get something to like eat. Do you want me to like bring you anything?"

"Nah thanks though. Just don't let anyone come up and bug me, Ah have some thinking ta do."

"Like done Rogue."

Kitty left the room and as she left she saw Rogue pull out her journal and a pen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy saw Kitty walking down the stairs and when he didn't see Rogue follow after her his face fell…if only for a moment.

"Kitty, where's Rogue?"

He followed after Kitty into the kitchen. She tried reaching up for cereal at the top of the freezer. She couldn't reach. Remy reached up and grabbed it and gave to her.

"Like thanks Remy."

She then proceeded to pull out a bowl and pour the cereal into it. She opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. She poured a splash into her cereal and got a spoon and began to eat.

"Kitty where's Rogue?"

Remy asked again slightly annoyed by Kitty's lack of an answer. Kitty swallowed her spoonful of cereal and looked up at Remy with an odd expression. Remy wasn't sure what to make of it. She looked back down at her cereal and said in such a serious voice Remy was surprised Kitty could pull it off.

"Remy, Rogue isn't sure that you guys are like gonna be anything at all."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well," she put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth and chewed it too many times, obviously as a stall. Eventually she swallowed and continued, "She like told me this morning that it'd be better like for both of you if you like don't get involved with her."

She looked up in time to see Remy leaving the kitchen. "REMY!" she yelled trying to get him from going to her room. But it was too late, by the time she got up the stairs Remy was knocking on there door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue had just finished closing her journal before she heard the knock. She sighed to herself thinking it was Kitty to check up on her. She wiped away the few tears that had been plaguing her face and got up from her bed.

"Kitty," she said as she opened the door, "Ah told you Ah didn't want…"

She stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"Cherie, Remy just heard some disturbing news."

"Really?" she said this disdainfully, "And what might that be?"

"Cherie, you sound angry. Is some'ting wrong?"

"Nah! Everything's just peachy and swell!"

She then slammed the door leaving a confused Remy in the hallway. What just happened? Last night she had been flirting and laughing with him and now she acted as though she hated him. Had he done something wrong? 

He turned to go back downstairs. He gave Kitty half a nod as he saw her running towards her room. Maybe Kitty had been right. Maybe Rogue didn't want anything to do with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue slammed the door and sank to the floor. **(lol rhymes..) **She felt her eyes stinging again and tried to fight back the tears. She had just closed the door on what might be the only guy who liked her for her. But that had been her choice and there was no going back now.

She heard a light tap on the door followed by a shy,

"Like Rogue, are you ok?"

Rogue got up and twisted the doorknob to see a very concerned looking Kitty. She moved to her bed and let Kitty into the room. She no longer fought the tears and permitted them to roll down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away she let them fall down to her chin and off her face. She could feel the tracks in her face where the constant flow of tears was traveling.

"Rogue, I'm like so sorry. I tried to like stop him, but he wanted to see you."

Rogue looked up at her roommate and said,

"It's not your fault Kitty. He just cares too much…I'll have to start practicing resisting his charm."

Rogue let out a weak laugh at this. Keeping Remy away from her was going to be harder that she thought. Especially considering the fact that the Queen of Hearts was tucked safely away in her journal.

XXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

Remy woke up at eight. He got out of bed to find the whole mansion empty. Then it hit him. It was Monday. All the kids had school and Logan was off doing his lone wolf thing, and Hank, Storm, and Professor X were out of town. He was about to make his way back to his room when he realized something.

_Rogue's room is empty._

After she had yelled at him and slammed the door in his face, he had spent a majority of his time pacing and thinking about what he had done wrong. Questions like, did she still like me, and didn't she save the card had ran through his mind for hours.

With her gone he had the perfect opportunity to search the room for the card…for her infamous journal.

He turned the doorknob slowly as if afraid she would be on the other side waiting for him. When he knew it was safe to open it all the way he walked in and started scanning the room.

It was obvious which side of the room was Rogue's. Kitty's side had posters of boy bands Remy had never heard of and clothes were scattered everywhere. Rogue's side was clean and neat and she had a book by her dresser.

He walked over to her side and didn't know where to start. He didn't feel right invading her privacy. But this was an odd feeling. He was a thief after all. He had invaded many people's privacy, but something felt wrong about looking through Rogue's drawers. He decided he didn't want to look through her dresser, but felt that under the bed and her nightstand would be safe enough.

He got on the floor and glanced under the bed. There was nothing there. He sighed and turned to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a book. When he opened it he discovered it was her diary.

He laughed to himself…It was a _journal_. She made this very clear almost every other dinner.

He opened it to a random page and saw the date: 10-30…it was the day they went costume shopping. Deciding it couldn't hurt to read a little he leaned against her headboard and started to read.

_8-30_

_Today Kitty made me go shopping with her and a bunch of other people. Actually, it wasn't all bad. Remy said something about being the Queen of Hearts that got me a little scared. I was afraid he had found out that I had saved that card he gave me. But I think it's safe to say that was a coincidence. Anyway, Kitty told me that we were all supposed to be Disney princesses or something…Can you say gag? _(Remy let out a laugh at that.) _I decided to be Belle. She and Jasmine are like the only two princesses I approve of. They seem like the only capable ones. But Jasmine wears that outfit I'd never be able to wear. I told Kitty to be her instead…_

The entry continued but Remy decided to turn the page.

_10-31 Halloween_

_Yeah…Another year has passed and it is now Halloween again. Well I must say that this has been my favorite Halloween so far. I wore a huge yellow dress and Kitty wore a blue outfit and had her hair really pretty. We all hung out outside and me and Remy had a great time. Then we were all about to turn in, Kitty shouted something about tradition. She said that the prince had to kiss the princess. I thought Remy wouldn't dare kiss me. But he pulled out a thin piece of cloth and used it too kiss me without touching me…I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't know if me and Remy should be together…_

Remy turned the page.

_11-01_

_I told Kitty this morning that I wasn't going to try to be with Remy. I just don't want him to hurt me or for me to get hurt. Love is overrated. I mean there is no such thing as happy endings. And things never work out…_

Remy didn't want to read the rest of this page so he turned it. When he did, something fell out. It floated onto his chest. He picked it up. It was the Queen of Hearts. He smiled. Even after slamming the door in his face, she hadn't thrown away the card. He looked at the page and saw it was a poem.

_Rain falls down on this forgotten eve,_

_Words I never wanted to say escape my throat,_

_A happy ending has been avoided,_

_With each drop of rain reality sets in,_

_Love is never enough,_

_And your sweet memories of me and you,_

_Are my regrets of what could have been,_

_I'll look away if you look away. _

Remy replaced the card where it had been and put her journal back in her nightstand. He would have to try harder to make Rogue see that she was wrong…Boy this was going to be hard.

XXXXXXXXXX

**This is where my longest chapter ends. See the conflict? Jean is going to have her baby by chapter 7 or 8. I had to move it down so I could have a Christmas/Thanksgiving chapter which will be either next chapter or chapter after. Review please! Til next time!**


	6. Starting From Scratch

**Hey people. Like it's time for chapter six! As you all noticed last chapter, Rogue is going to start treating Remy like…well not good. Chapter six starts pretty much where the last one left off. Rogue just got back from school…And no she doesn't know anyone read her journal.**

**Chapter 6 Starting From Scratch**

Rogue opened her door slowly. Today had been a hard day at school and all she wanted was to lie down and pretend the outside world didn't exist. She got to her bed and her head hit the pillow with a soft _thud_.

She breathed in the aroma of her room. It smelled like fabreeze. She smiled to herself, her room always smelled like this. But there was another scent mixed with this on her pillow. She turned on her stomach and put her face on the pillow. It smelled of cologne. Not just any cologne. It smelled like…

_Gambit!_

She got up off her bed and went to his room. She knocked on his door with one quick hard tap.

"Swamp Rat, open this door right now!"

Remy opened the door and his famous smirk appeared on his face.

"Cherie, it is always good to see you."

Rogue glared up at him. This was the first time in a long time she noticed how tall he was…

"Wipe that smirk off your face! You had better stay out of my room from now on if you want to keep breathing!"

Remy's smirk didn't falter; he simply smirked harder and said in a causal tone,

"I don't know what you are talking 'bout cherie. I wouldn' go inta your room wit'out you being in dere."

Rogue smiled for a fraction of a second then it disappeared behind her usual scowl.

"Gambit, you had better leave me alone. Ah don't wanna see you ever again!"

Remy laughed when she said this.

"And what may Ah ask is so funny?"

"Well, cherie, you're da one dat came to see Remy."

Rogue glared at him for another second and then stormed back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**School the Next Day**

Rogue sat in her seat and Kitty sat on her left and Kurt sat in front of her.

They were in English class and their teacher was going on another rant about how English was going to save the world or something. Then someone asked a question about mutants, how this fit into the whole "English is going to save the world" thing, Rogue didn't know.

Their teacher Mrs. Jones **(First name that came to mind)** made it public knowledge that she didn't like mutants. Rogue wondered how she could even be passing this class with her undying hatred for mutant kind.

"Well, we all know that mutants are a plague on mankind…"

Then she proceeded to point out Rogue in particular.

"Take a look at Miss Darkholme here…Obviously her mutation has seriously messed with her head."

Rogue had blocked her out until she said this. The whole class turned to her, Kitty, and Kurt. Rogue felt anger rising in her body. How could she be allowed to say this? 

"Excuse me?"

Rogue said this with so much anger she almost shouted it out loud.

"Well, mutants are mistakes of nature. If it was the 'next step in evolution' then why isn't everyone showing freaky powers?"

"Well, ma'am, there are many more mutants than you think. It's just that people like you make life so much harder for them that they pretend to fit into the background and hope that they will go unnoticed by society."

"People like me?"

"Yea! Intolerant assholes that can't imagine a world with anyone different from you!"

Rogue knew she had gone too far. But this hadn't been the first time Mrs. Jones had gone on an anti-mutant rant. Rogue had had enough. Unfortunately so had Mrs. Jones.

"Go to Principal Kelly's office."

"Whatever…"

Rogue gathered her things and made her way to the front of the class. She gave Mrs. Jones a look that would kill any normal human being.

_Maybe Jones is a mutant and her power is to survive death stares…_

She gave Kurt and Kitty a reassuring nod. She then walked out of the door and slammed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, 'Rogue' I must say I'm tired of seeing you."

Rogue wondered what he was talking about this was the first time she had been sent to his office.

"I think that you should be suspended for a week for telling of Mrs. Jones."

Rogue's mouth dropped open in shock. That was so unfair! 

"That's not fair, Kelly, she provoked me."

Kelly who hadn't been smiling let one appear.

"Rogue, Rogue, since when do I care what's fair?"

Rogue gave Kelly a hard stare and said,

"We both know that if Ah was a 'normal' student ya'd give me detention for three days and let it all go."

"Yes and you and I both know that you're not normal. So my decision stands. One week. I'll call Xavier and let them know what has happened. Have a good week."

With that he kicked her out of his office to wait for Logan…This was going to be a fun ride home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stripes, I can't believe you got yourself into this much trouble."

Logan had been the one to pick her up just like she had expected. She had told him what happened and although he also thought Kelly was being unfair, he had to play the role of 'father.'

"Stripes, I know this stinks, but you did get suspended and that's automatic two weeks."

Rogue looked up at Logan with shock.

"You're grounding me for standing up for myself?"

Logan sighed. He knew she wouldn't take this well.

"No, I'm grounding you because those are the rules. I'm sorry, Rogue."

Rogue turned her face to stare out the window.

"Me too."

She wasn't really upset she was grounded. She was upset because her being grounded meant she couldn't leave the mansion. And that meant she would be with Remy…alone…in an empty mansion while all the other adults were away on business…Why did she not like where this was going?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

Rogue woke up with the rest of the mansion. Just because she couldn't go to school didn't mean she would sleep in. She had chores to do. It was a part of her 'punishment.'

Secretly Rogue thanked Logan. She knew he was going easy on her because of the circumstances under which she got suspended. But she was still scowling when she got downstairs.

Kurt and Kitty gave their best friend a warm smile which she returned halfheartedly. All the other gave her a friendly nod before they left. The teachers all left for their business save for Remy who was watching TV in the rec. room. Rogue made a mental note to avoid that room at all costs.

She sighed and made her way to the sink. All she really had to do was wash the dishes and then go to her room and basically avoid anything that could be potentially fun.

Remy then walked into the kitchen and Rogue didn't have to turn around to tell he had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Do ya need something?"

She asked this with a hint of annoyance in her voice but she doubted he picked it up. Either that or he just chose to ignore it. Probably the latter.

"Cherie, you know Remy's not supposed ta do dis. But he's gonna help you wit the dishes."

"Oh,"

Rogue said this a little sadly. He had just wanted to help. She would tolerate his presence…for now.

Rogue washed them while Remy rinsed and dried.

"So, are you gonna tell me what ya did to get yourself in so much trouble, cherie?"

"Quite frankly, Gambit, Ah don't think it's any o' your business."

Remy laughed. She had gone back to using his codename.

"Ok, ya don't have to tell me. I already know."

Rogue gave him a sideways glance.

"How can ya already know?"

"He just does cherie, he just does."

They finished washing the dishes in silence, leaving Rogue to think. How was she going to escape this Cajun?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finished washing Rogue headed to the rec. room and plopped herself on the couch. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. No sooner had she done this then Remy came from behind her grabbed the remote from her hand and switched the TV back off.

"HEY!"

Remy gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, cherie, but Wolvie told me not ta let ya watch TV."

Rogue glared at him.

"And ya actually listened?"

"Well, cherie, Remy'll do anyt'ing ta get you to focus on him."

Rogue stood up and pushed past him.

"And Ah would do anything to get you away from me!"

Remy gave her smirk, this was going to be fun week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon Rogue was sitting in the rec. room reading. Remy came behind her and sat next to her on the couch.

"It's a little cold in here, huh, cherie?"

Rogue ignored him and turned a page of her book. Remy smirked and scooted closer to her. Rogue continued to ignore him and he watched her eyes scan the page.

He put his arm around her and that's when she got up.

"Gambit what is your problem? Can't you take a hint?"

Remy smiled at her.

"Well cherie, Remy tinks ya like him. Ya just don't know it yet."

"Ah know what Ah like Swamp Rat and it ain't you!"

She then stormed out of the room leaving Remy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week went by almost too fast to notice. Rogue was back in school and Remy once again had the luxury of looking through Rogue's journal. He was happy to see she still had the card even though she was acting unfriendly to him now more than ever.

_11-10_

_Remy is so freaking annoying! Here I am trying to do us both a favor and he can't stay away from me! It's not like I'm the only girl in this damn place! There's Jean, Kitty, Tabby, Mara, Jubilee…Well maybe he doesn't wanna get his ass kicked by Scott or Lance. And maybe he doesn't wanna be known as a perv for going after the younger girls. But still why can't he take a hint? This is the part where I sigh and say I wish things could be different…_

Remy smiled a little. If she thought he was annoying then he was doing his job right. He knew it was only a matter of time till Rogue lightened up and let him in…yup. It was just a matter of time.

**Ok you guys this is where I end chapter 6. I think Jean will have her baby next chapter. Review por favor (Spanish for please)! And till next time**

**MisfitGril13**


	7. A Baby is a Gift

**Hey. Ok First I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. I'm having a great time watching the story unfold. For those of you wondering how Jean could have her baby so fast…Remember that in chapter uno (one), which was in August, she was four months pregnant…This chapter starts in January...You all know I don't own anything…**

**A Baby is a Gift**

Rogue tossed lightly in her sleep. She turned and managed to wake up when she didn't feel her arm hit the bed. Her eyes opened and she saw she was staring at the floor. She had almost fallen out of bed. She took a look at her clock. It was 8:00 AM.

She quickly got back on it and let out a yawn. What day was it? She looked at the calendar Kitty had put up in their room. _"It's so we like know who's doing what and like when."_ This had been Kitty's excuse. Rogue knew it was there so she could look at the cute puppies and kittens that adorned it. However, it did come in handy when Rogue wasn't sure which day it was so she didn't complain.

She looked it over and saw 6 x's that marked which days had already passed. It was January 7th. Jean should be having her baby any day now.

Rogue fell back under her covers. She thought about the holidays that had passed without much notice. Thanksgiving went by without even a second thought from her and Christmas came and went. She did, however, remember that Remy had given her a deck of cards. _How original…_She also remembered throwing them at his head when he said they would have to have a game of strip poker one night.

Rogue laughed at the far off memory. When she had made an attempt to leave him, Remy simply picked the cards off the floor and yelled after her, "Cherie! Ya forgot your cards." Then he followed her back up the stairs and gave them back to her. Rogue recalled blushing a little before slamming the door in his face.

With that memory in mind she got up out of bed and made it hastily. She then made a run for the bathroom. On a Saturday, if you woke up early enough, usually you can guarantee yourself at least thirty minutes in the bathroom without interruption. Rogue knew that nobody would wake up for at least another two hours.

She made her way to the bathroom. She was about to turn the knob when she saw it turning. Someone had gotten to the bathroom before her! Who would wake up this early on a weekend? As if to answer her question, the door flung open and Remy stood in the door way with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Cherie, I didn' know you were such a mornin' person."

He continued with his smirk. Rogue rolled her eyes but couldn't help feel a little turned on. After all, he was dripping wet…and his hair was matted down…and all he had on was…

_Get your mind out of the gutter Rogue!_

Remy smirked harder at her lack of a response.

"De shower's all yours cherie…unless ya want Remy ta go back in wit' cha."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Halloween had been a mistake. She understood and acknowledged that. Why couldn't he? If he wasn't so arrogant they might be friends. But he was so determined to get her to like him.

"Ah don't think so, Swamp Rat. Now get outta my way!"

Remy stepped aside graciously and allowed Rogue to pass.

"Have a nice shower, cherie."

Rogue didn't have time to ponder what he meant because as soon as she locked the door she turned to the shower. She started the hot water and let it melt away everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy made his way back to his room. He made his way to his dresser and started pulling out clothes. He chose to wear jeans and a white tee shirt. Simple, but it's not as though he had to impress anyone.

He laughed as he thought of the scene that had just happened. He honestly hadn't planned that. Rogue just surprised him. He thought he was the only one who would wake up so early. They did have a lot in common.

He took one last glance in the mirror and then headed down stairs. No one would be there yet except for Logan, maybe, but Remy could avoid him with ease.

He got to the kitchen and to his delight, he found it empty. He grabbed Rogue's cereal. He laughed to himself knowing how much she hated it when people, and by people he meant himself, ate her cereal.

He heard the sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs and he instinctively went into the shadows. He would probably have to stop that. He saw it was Rogue and he came back into the light.

"Ah liked ya better when Ah couldn' see ya."

She said this in a bitter tone, but Remy knew better.

"Cherie, ya wound my heart."

He clutched his heart as he said this. Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy saw a ghost of a smile come across her face as she grabbed her cereal box from the table where he had left it next to his bowl. She shook it and said,

"Are ya the one who's been eating my cereal?"

Remy smirked as he took another spoonful of it.

"Perhaps. What's cherie gonna do about it?"

Rogue glared at him then said,

"Kick your ass! Ah've been gettin' mad at Bobby for that!"

She made her way around the table and Remy started to back off.

"Cherie, can't we talk about dis?"

Rogue then started chasing him and Remy, being the smart man that he is, ran as fast as he could. He ran into the rec. room and Rogue tackled him onto the couch. She was on top of him and they were very close. Rogue forgot her anger at him and leaned in close as if to kiss him.

She caught herself in time and pulled away from him. She slowly sat up and her cheeks started to burn.

"Uh…Don't eat my cereal."

She then got off the couch and made her way back to the kitchen. Remy stayed sitting for a while. What just happened? His mind stayed in this mode until the sounds of sleepy teenagers came to his ears. He went into the kitchen. He saw Rogue give him a small smile before it turned back into an angry scowl. He was making little, but at least it was some, progress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later That Day**

The whole mansion had gathered in the med-bay. The professor had telepathically told everyone that Jean had had her baby. While most of the girls were dieing to see Nathan, Rogue didn't want to. Not that she didn't like babies, but she didn't want to risk touching him.

Most of the students were going in to see the couple in twos and threes. She decided to go in with Kitty and Pitor.

_What is up with these two?_

She thought as the trio made their way into the room.

The three of them walked in to see that Remy was still congratulating the couple. He was holding Nathan and Rogue couldn't help but smile. She never thought Gambit would be able to hold anything so small and delicate…She also never thought that Scott would permit him to hold his child.

"Cherie," he said as he saw Rogue enter the room, "You came to see de bebe?" **(fun fact! bebe is both French and Spanish for baby!)**

Rogue smiled, but not at the Cajun. She was smiling at the small pink thing that was wrapped in a blue blanket that was in his arms.

"Would you like to hold him Rogue?"

Jean asked this and Rogue was surprised by the question. She thought that Jean wouldn't want to risk skin to skin contact. Jean smiled and said,

"He's all wrapped up, Rogue. You won't hurt him."

Rogue smiled and made to take Nathan from Remy. He gave the baby carefully. Rogue held him in her arms. He opened his eyes Rogue saw a tiny glint in them. She heard the baby cooing softly.

Remy smiled at the site in front of him. Rogue was holding a baby and she looked so happy. He didn't know she had it in her. Her smile was so dazzling and rare…He couldn't help but smile himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Few Weeks Later**

Jean and Scott decided to move back in since their apartment at the college wasn't big enough for the three of them. Rogue wondered if it was because of this or because them moving back meant everyone had to help out with Nathan. Probably the last one.

Rogue didn't mind though. There was something about being alone with the baby that put her mind at ease. After all, the baby wasn't going to judge her or her powers, he wasn't going to try to make her like him, he didn't talk in an annoying Cajun accent…

She walked into the nursery and saw Nathan was asleep in his crib. She smiled and looked down on the baby. She reached a gloved hand to touch his face. He turned slightly but he did not wake.

Rogue sighed. She wondered what baby skin really felt like. Everyone said it was soft…She may never know.

She was about to leave when Remy walked in with a bottle. She had been surprised that Remy took care of the baby so much. Maybe he liked Nathan for the same reasons Rogue did. Well the judging him part, she was pretty sure he didn't find his own accent annoying.

He smiled at her. It wasn't a smirk, just a smile. He made his way to the crib and gently woke up the baby. Nathan didn't cry as any normal baby would've. He simply smiled at Remy. By now the baby knew who he liked and who he didn't. Rogue was amazed to see that Nathan had taken such a liking to Remy.

Remy lifted him out of the crib and put the bottle in his mouth. Nathan drank the milk and when he was done he gave another little yawn.

Remy smiled down at the baby and replaced him in his crib. He covered him with the blue blanket and Nathan curled himself in it.

Then Remy turned around. He looked slightly shocked that Rogue was still there.

"Cherie, I thought ya left."

"What was that all about?"

She asked nodding her head towards the crib.

"Cherie, Remy likes little ones."

Rogue laughed a little on the inside. She walked over to the crib and stared at the now sleeping Nathan. He looked so peaceful.

"Do ya ever want kids, Remy?"

"Oui, cherie. Perhaps one day."

Rogue looked back down.

Remy put a gloved hand on her face and pulled her head back up so she could look him in the eye.

"And you? You want kids don't ya cherie?"

Rogue felt a tear escape her eye.

"Yea. Ah do…But with my powers…It might not ever happen."

Remy pulled her into a careful hug. Rogue didn't resist. She just let him hold her. Nathan was still asleep and she looked down on him wondering if she should have told Remy any of this. She felt as if she might have been too vonurable. Would he let her live this down?

She continued to cry softly, and Nathan stayed asleep. Remy did not try to pull away. And Rogue knew that it didn't matter at this moment if she wanted something with Remy or not. All that mattered was he was holding her when she needed him most. Tomorrow she would go back to "hating" him. But for now he held her and she allowed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright…that is chapter 7! Uhh…I may be getting writers block, so I'm not guaranteeing a next chapter at the moment. So ideas would be great right now. But Review and let me know what you think of my latest chapter!**

**MisftGirl13**


	8. Past MidNight Snacks

**Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and it is now time for chapter 8! There isn't really a long intro to this one. It picks up right where 7 let off. I own nada! (Nothing)**

**Past Mid-Night Snacks**

Rogue quietly pulled away from Remy and wiped the few tears away. She looked down for a few minutes and was grateful that Remy didn't pull her face back up to look at his. After she felt it was safe, she looked back up to find he was still there playing with the now awake Nathan.

He saw her look up. He turned away from the laughing baby and faced her. He saw that she had stopped crying and this caused him to smile.

"Ya ok, cherie?"

Rogue kept staring at him. She wasn't sure what to say. After all, she had just allowed him to hold her for at least thirty minutes while she cried. What was she supposed to say to that?

"_Thanks for being there for me, now get out of my face?"_

Remy nodded toward the door. His hair went into his eyes when he did this. He quickly turned back to the smiling Nathan and started playing with him again.

Rogue was glad that he hadn't waited for her answer. She left the room and made her way for her door. The shock at what had just happened left her feeling numb. She had forgotten what it meant to feel so vulnerable. It made her feel scared.

She got to her door faster than she had anticipated. She jumped a little as she entered and heard Kitty's voice. She had forgotten what she was doing.

"Rogue, are you like ok?"

Rogue looked at Kitty, who saw the fresh stains of tears. She quickly got up off her bed and pulled Rogue down on her own.

"Rogue? Like speak to me!!"

Rogue looked over to Kitty and then she let a sigh escape her mouth with much difficulty. She got under her covers even though it was only eight 'o clock. She had had an…interesting day to say the least.

She gave Kitty one last look and let her head hit the pillow. Kitty took the hint and headed downstairs to meet Piotr. Before she got all the way to her destination, Kitty sneaked a glance to Remy's room to find he was not there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy stared at the apparently sleeping Rogue. He was perched on a tree branch just outside her window. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Almost like Nathan, only she was eighteen and a very _belle femme._

He knew he shouldn't be there. He should be with Nathan or in the rec. room with the other guys, or hell even on a date with some girl whose name escaped him. But none of these things would make him the least bit happy if his Rogue wasn't alright.

He stayed perching there for what seemed like centuries. In reality it had only been a few hours. When he confirmed that Rogue was going to be alright, he climbed out of the tree slowly. Since it was already past curfew the alarm system had been activated.

Remy easily slipped past it and made a mental note to tell the professor of his feat. He would have to make up some excuse for being out so late, but he was sure he could come up with something.

He silently climbed through his window and without undressing, lay on his bed. His body felt odd for he had been sitting on a tree branch for the past few hours, but his mind was still in the nursery where he had held Rogue for an eternity. He smiled to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty walked back into her room a little past curfew. She looked at Rogue and her mind wondered to what events might have taken place for her roommate to act so strangely. Rogue hardly ever came into their room and crashed.

Kitty thought about waking her up to ask her what had happened when Rogue stirred. She sat up in bed and she wiped the sleepiness away from her eyes. She saw Kitty in the room and sleepily asked,

"What time is it?"

Kitty gave her an odd look and said,

"It's one Rogue. Are you like alright?"

Rogue wasn't sure. Her physical body felt alright but her mind was not at ease. She sighed. She would have to tell Kitty sooner or later. But what was the rush? Later would work and besides she had a serious case of the munchies.

"Kitty, Ah'll tell ya everything. Just come back downstairs with me. Ah need ta get something ta eat."

Kitty who had just finished changing into her pajamas let out an exasperated sigh. Nonetheless, she followed Rogue back down the stairs and into the kitchen which was completely empty.

Kitty pulled up a chair and sat on it waiting for Rogue to start talking. She put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand and tried not to fall asleep. Rogue meanwhile was trying to reach up to grab her cereal. Eventually she grabbed a chair and stood on it.

She fixed her cereal and sat across from Kitty who looked as though she would and could knock out right there on the table.

_What did she and Piotr do all this time?_

Rogue put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and asked Kitty,

"So what did ya wanna know Kit?"

Kitty, who had been drifting in that space between consciousness and sleep, was suddenly wide awake at the chance to gossip. She leaned forward and asked Rogue in an amused tone,

"Well what were you willing to like spill Rogue?"

Rogue gave her a semi-smile and said,

"Nothing Ah didn't have ta, Kit…Look, all that happened was…"

She trailed off. She already knew by now that she could trust Kitty. But she wasn't sure if she should indulge her about her crying and going into Remy's arms. It all seemed so weak. That was something Kitty or Jean would do. Not the Rogue, not the untouchable one, not the girl who never seemed to show any real emotion.

Kitty sensed her hesitation and asked in a careful tone,

"Rogue, you know that like you don't have to like tell me."

Rogue sighed and stared down at her bowl. Cereal chunks floated in the milk like leaves do in a lake. She kept her gaze on her bowl for a little while longer before turning back to Kitty. She took in a full breath.

"Kitty, something happened in the nursery. Between me and Remy. Ah…Ah'm scared Kitty. Ah let my guard down…Ah was vulnerable…And Ah was vulnerable in front o' him!"

Kitty let a smile cross her face. She knew Rogue was scared that she had let her guard down too much. She quickly thought of words to comfort her friend.

"Rogue, like don't worry. Like if Remy really does like care about you, then he won't like make a big deal about it. And if he like does, just like kick his ass."

Rogue let out a small laugh.

"Thanks, Kitty."

She got up from the table and put her bowl into the sink. She and Kitty walked back up the stairs and into their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy woke with a jerk. He hadn't been dreaming but the sudden motion of his body forced him awake. He looked at his nightstand and saw bright red numbers that read 3:30 AM. He tried to hold back a yawn but he was unsuccessful.

He slowly sat up in bed. That's when he noticed that his roommate Piotr had been in there with him.

Remy was old enough to have a room to himself. But he didn't mind sharing with his former Acolyte.

He got out of bed slowly and heard a grunt from Piotr that made him stop.

"Vere are you going comrade?"

"I'm jus' goin' down ta get a bite, mon ami. Would you join me?"

Piotr was now sitting up in bed and gave Remy a nod at his question. He got out of bed and joined his friend.

Piotr noticed something odd about Remy. There was a slight spring in his step although at the same time he seemed weighed down by something.

"Is there something the matter comrade?"

"Non, mon ami."

Piotr nodded knowing that he was lying. It was however, no matter. He would ask Kitty the next morning.

Remy and Piotr are in silence and then made their way to the room in a similar fashion. All the while Remy's mind was on one thing…His Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All right guys. I know there wasn't a lot of dialog so I'm sorry about that. However, I do feel it is going where I want it to go. Review por favor (Please). And I will try to get chapter 9 up. I am still open to any ideas you guys might have…Til next time**

**MisfitGirl13**


	9. Girl's Night Out, Guy's Day In

**Hello everyone. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing me and I'm glad people actually like this story. This chapter is not going to have a lot of Romy action, so I'm sorry. I thought it was about time that the Kitty/Piotr relationship is confirmed to stop Rogue from wondering. I own nothing! **

**Girl's Night Out, Guy's Day In**

Kitty woke up five hours later at six for a danger room session. She rolled over in her bed and slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She looked over at Rogue who was still sleeping.

She climbed out of bed and shook Rogue awake.

"Rogue! Like wake up! We have like a session right now!"

Rogue turned over to face Kitty. She still looked really sleepy as if she didn't get the five hours Kitty had. Kitty felt as though she had stayed awake after the two had come back up the stairs wondering about Remy.

"Aw, Kit…Tell Logan that Ah'm sick or somethin'."

Kitty let out a laugh at Rogue's suggestion.

"Like yeah right Rogue! I can totally imagine Logan's reaction…" she then picked up a Logan-like tone that surprised Rogue, "'Half-Pint, you get Stripes down here right now or I'll go up there and make her come down.'" Then she picked up her hand in a fist that Rogue took as Kitty's interpretation as Wolverine's claws.

It was Rogue's turn to laugh. She then grudgingly got out of bed and reached for her uniform. She would shower after the session, and she then brushed her teeth and hair.

Kitty and Rogue left their room together. However, halfway to the Danger Room, Kitty turned to Rogue and said,

"Rogue, you like don't mind if I like walk with Piotr do you?"

Rogue gave Kitty an odd stare. Then she asked,

"Kitty, Ah've been wondering fo' some time now, but what is up with you two?"

Kitty giggled a little and Rogue wondered if she really did want to know.

"Let's go out tonight and I'll like tell you everything, Rogue."

Then she ran ahead and joined Piotr. To Rogue's dismay, Remy lagged behind Kitty and Piotr and started walking with her instead.

"Cherie, do ya know what's goin' on between those guys?"

Rogue, who was desperate to get away from Remy before he could mention the previous day, simply shook her head no.

Remy smirked at this and said,

"What's wrong cher? Remy don't have your tongue, although he'd certainly like to…"

Rogue stopped walking and gave Remy a death glare.

"Gawd! Gambit, you are the most difficult person Ah've eva met!"

Remy smiled and said,

"I'll take dat as a compliment cherie. I know ya live wit some difficult people."

Rogue pushed past Remy and walked at a fast pace hoping that Remy wouldn't be able to catch up to her. She wondered what had happened to that guy who held her while she cried…And then it hit her.

He didn't want to bring that up…He wanted her to know that he wouldn't talk about it if she didn't want to…She laughed to herself slightly.

_My old Swamp Rat is back…oh joy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue get to the north side of the building and make sure that it's all clear."

"Roger that Cyclops."

Rogue left her post at the west end of the building and wandered to the north end. She saw Gambit there patrolling.

The X-Men had been split up into two teams. Rogue, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Cyclops were up against Jean, Gambit, Colossus, and Nightcrawler.

Rogue made her way to sneak up on Gambit but was caught off guard when he spun around and expanded his bo staff in the process. It hit her heels and caused her to trip.

"You tink you were gonna sneak up on de Prince o' Tieves, cherie? Well, tink again."

"Rogue! Rogue!"

She heard Cyclops' voice coming from her transmitter but she could do nothing about it.

Just when Gambit was going to pick her up, Shadowcat phased through the wall and grabbed her to safety. Cyclops was there and he shook his head at her. Rogue looked at the ground. She wouldn't be able to explain that her sneak attack failed to Cyclops.

Shortly after that, Wolverine announced the session over and Rogue couldn't have been happier.

She left the Danger Room to take a quick shower and get ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy and Piotr were the only two mutants who didn't attend school but still trained as if they did. They usually spent week days in their room or watching TV in the rec. room. The pair rarely had anything to say to each other which was why it shocked Remy to hear his friend ask him a question.

"Comrade, are you going to talk to Rogue about se other day?"

Remy looked away from the _Heroes _marathon he had been so intent upon and looked at his friend. Piotr was still staring at the television as Claire healed in front of her friend's eyes causing him to freak out.

"I don' know what you're talkin' about mon ami."

Piotr looked away from the TV and at Remy. He had a serious expression on his face and wasn't about to let his friend off that easy.

"Comrade, don't try to hide it. I know what happened yesterday in Nathan's nursery. Now are you going to speak to her about it?"

Remy looked back at the television in time to see a commercial come on. He sighed as his distraction had turned against him. He faced Piotr who was again watching the commercial.

"I don' wanna be de one to mention it. If cherie wants to talk about it, den I'll let her come to moi."

Piotr nodded in understanding. Then he got up to get something from the kitchen. He left Remy thinking about what he was going to do. Of course he wanted to talk to Rogue

about the other day, but he also knew that she would deny it had happened.

Piotr came back with two sodas. He handed one to Remy and then picked up their conversation once again.

"So, comrade, can you tell me why you do not want to be the one to bring it up?"

Remy sighed again,

"Because, I'm afraid she's gonna deny that it eva happened."

Piotr nodded again.

"But, comrade, if she let you hold her like that, well I do not believe she will deny herself. After all, you did not force her to do anything she did not want."

Remy was about to respond when he realized something.

"How do know about all of dis, mon ami?"

Piotr laughed a little and then said simply,

"Kitty told me."

"De Kitty cat?"

Piotr nodded again.

"Da. Kitty and I were speaking about this yesterday."

It was Remy's turn to nod. He wasn't surprised that his friend had a girl, just a little surprised at who she was. Remy had always thought that Piotr would want a quiet shy girl much like him. But then he decided that Kitty's outgoingness probably balanced Piotr's strong silent persona.

"Well, mon ami, here is a toast to our dames."

Piotr and Remy made toasted their sodas and drank. All the while Remy was only thinking about Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Rogue got home and Rogue threw all of her books on her bed. It was Friday night and she had plans. It felt strange to her to have plans…Rogue wasn't one for plans.

Kitty walked in shortly afterwards and asked,

"Like what did you wanna do tonight? I know I'm like gonna do a lot of like talking, but like where did you wanna hear it?"

Kitty laughed at her sad attempt at wit. Rogue humored her and gave her a half-hearted chuckle.

"Aw, it don't matter ta me, Kit. Let's just go to the mall or somethin'."

Kitty nodded and then said something about having to redo her hair then she left the room. Rogue stood in the middle of her room wondering if she should change. She decided to slip on her black hoodie and run a brush through her hair.

Kitty came back and asked,

"Alright. Are you like ready to go?"

Rogue nodded and followed her out of the room. Homework would wait till tomorrow…She had plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls got to the mall and they went into an ice cream shop. Kitty ordered a cup of chocolate chip cookie dough **(My fav!) **and Rogue ordered chocolate. The two sat across from each other and Kitty asked,

"Alright Rogue, what didja like wanna know?"

Rogue looked at her friend,

"How did you and Piotr hook up? Ah thought you were still with Lance."

Kitty slightly rolled her eyes.

"Lance was like soooo last year."

She continued at the lost expression on Rogue's face.

"Ok. Like you know how at Halloween me and Piotr were like together right?" Rogue nodded her head and Kitty went on, "Well, like Lance got like totally upset about that. But that's not even the end. We like tried to work it out, but we started fighting about nonsense."

"Like what?"

"Well," Kitty thought about it for a while, "like the length of my pants and the color of his hair."

Rogue stifled a laugh at that.

"Fo' real?"

"Well, I might like be exaggerating, but trust me, Rogue, it was like bad…Anyway, we broke up in December. Then Piotr and I started to hang out, and we just sorta started like being 'together'. No one asked anyone out…We just sorta like decided we were."

Rogue nodded. She understood what Kitty meant.

"Rogue, I hope you like don't think we came just to talk about me and Piotr."

"What are ya talkn' about Kit?"

Kitty smiled and said,

"Tell me about Remy."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Kitty. The swamp rat was the last thing she wanted to talk about. However she did, in a very bitter voice say,

"The swamp rat thinks he's so charmin'."

Kitty laughed and said,

"Rogue, are you gonna talk to him about yesterday?"

"No."

Rogue said this automatically not really thinking about the question Kitty had posed to her.

"Why not? It's like I said yesterday, he won't like be a jerk about it."

"How do ya know that Kit?"

Kitty put a spoonful of cookie dough in her mouth and said,

"I just do, Rogue. He may like be a flirt, and he may like get on your nerves, but like, he's not a totally asshole."

Rogue laughed a little. Maybe she should bring it up. But how? And when? What would she say to him?

"Maybe Ah will. But Ah won't guarantee we'll talk about it."

Kitty nodded.

"That's all I ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and Kitty got home at eleven. After the mall they had went for a drive and just talked about music and movies. They were early and only found Remy and Piotr in the rec. room.

Kitty ran ahead and hugged Piotr. The couple left for the kitchen leaving Rogue and Remy alone.

Rogue tapped Remy on the shoulder.

"Oui, cherie? Can't get enough o' dis Cajun during trainin'?"

"Gawd, Swamp Rat! I just wanted ta ask ya about something…"

"What is it cherie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright! I left a slight cliffy! Well anywho. It took a while for this chap, and it's just writer's block hath no cure…lol. Well review por favor. I'll try and get chapter 10 up soon. And till next time**

**MisfitGirl13**


	10. Speak Up

**Hey everyone! Before I get started on this chapter I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing me, especially those of you who do it every chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who reads the story even if you don't review. You're appreciated! Alright, like so many of my chapters this one picks up where the last one let off. **

**MisfitGirl13**

**Speak Up**

Rogue opened her mouth and was about to tell Remy never mind. She didn't want to talk about it after all. Forget what Kitty had said. She could go her whole life wondering and live with regret. However, before she could actually say this, the mansion doors burst open and a sea of teenage mutants found their way to the rec. room.

Bobby, Roberto, Rahne, and Jubilee found a corner of the room and started talking about a movie they had just seen that had Jim Carrey and Bruce Willis in it. Jean and Scott went straight upstairs to check up on Nathan. Sam, Ray, and Amara started racking up for a game of pool and Tabitha, Alex, and Jamie sat in the couch and started changing the channels.

Incoherent mumbling met Rogue's ears. She could make out a few words and phrases like, "Your shot," "…amazing actor," and "That show…"

"Let's go somewhere wit a little more privacy, cherie."

Rogue absentmindedly nodded her head and followed Remy up the stairs. When they got to the hall that split the girls' and boys' dormitories, they took a left towards the boys' side.

It hadn't occurred to Rogue that it was past curfew and if Logan caught her in the boys' dormitories with Remy no less, he would blow his top.

Remy led her into the room that he and Piotr shared. He sat her down on the edge of his bed and got a chair from a desk. He twirled it around so that it was backwards and he sat on it. He rested his arms on the edge of the chair and his chin sat upon his arms.

"So, cherie, what were you gonna tell moi?"

Rogue opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again. She couldn't find the words she was trying to say. Although the back of her mind was screaming for her to get out of there, her body wouldn't obey.

"Whas wrong chere?"

Rogue managed to look away from Remy and then she managed to make some words escape her lips.

"Do ya recall wha' happened yesterday?"

To Rogue's astonishment, Remy didn't smirk. He didn't make some smartass comment, or become all smug. He just nodded and looked into her eyes. His red on black boring into her emerald ones.

"Oui, cherie, I remember."

Rogue took note that he was saying 'I'. Rogue knew that this was an indicator of how serious he was taking this and she appreciated him for it.

"Well, Ah wanted to talk 'bout it…if your ok with that."

Remy nodded again.

"I'm all ears cherie."

Rogue closed her eyes and tried to imagine what had happened through an outsider's point of view.

"What do ya think happened in there? Ah mean…what _did _happen in there?"

Remy leaned back a little and said,

"Cherie, ya started cryin'. And I don' like to see ya cry fo' anyt'ing. So I did de only ting I could. I held ya and I let ya cry. Dat's what happened, cherie."

Rogue nodded her head knowingly. She let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. The she leaned back too a little more comfortable.

"Do ya think if Ah hadn't mentioned havin' kids, Ah would've broken down like that anaway?"

Remy seemed to consider this a moment, then he said,

"Cherie, ya stronger dan ya tink, but ya human. I tink dat ya broke down because ya wanted to touch someone in de room. Whether it was moi or de bebe, it don't matter. One way or anader (another) you was gonna cry in my arms."

Rogue nodded again not really sure of herself.

"Remy, why did you hold me fo' so long?"

Remy smiled at this.

"Well, cherie, honestly I did it for two reasons. One, I knew you would never let me hold you any oder (Other) way. An' two, I couldn' let ya be alone when you were in dat state."

"Remy, Ah don't understand. One second you're tryin' ta sweet talk me, and the next you're just trying to hold me."

"Cherie, it makes no difference. If ya don' want anyt'ing ta do wit dis Cajun, I'm still gonna go after ya, an' if ya do, well dat makes my job dat much easier."

Rogue couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he said this. She opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't get the chance to speak. They heard a knock on the door and both of their hearts sank when they heard who was knocking.

"Gumbo, I need to borrow a blanket for Bobby. He's got a major chill…As if anything else is new."

"Monsieur Logan! Cherie, hide!"

"It wont matta if Ah hide! He can still smell me! We're dead!"

"Gumbo," Logan knocked again, "open up!"

Then Logan let himself and he saw Rogue and Remy in the room alone.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He said trying to keep his temper, but could feel his blood boiling nonetheless.

"Monsieur Logan, we weren't doin' anyt'ing. Honest."

Logan looked as if he was going to murder Remy, but then he turned on Rogue.

"ROGUE! GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ROOM! IT'S PAST CURFEW AND YOU'RE IN A BOYS ROOM?! YOU'RE GROUNDED AND I DON'T WANNA SEE IN THIS WING FOR NO LESS THAN TWO WEEKS!"

Rogue, who had been looking down for most of his shouting, looked up when he said 'two weeks'.

"Two weeks? That's not fair Logan."

Logan turned his around slowly.

"Do you think I care about what's fair right now Stripes?"

"You're only doing this because it was me and Remy. If it had been anyone else you would just let them off with a warnin'."

Logan turned all the way around and said,

"I treat everyone equal Stripes."

"Then Ah guess some are more equal than others."

"Don't go gettin' all George Orwell in me, Stripes! Two weeks! That's that!"

"Fine! But don't expect me ta talk ta ya!"

"Fine!"

Logan left and slammed the door behind him.

"Cherie, dere was no need for any o' dat."

Remy said gently, although he had his smirk in place.

"Remy, Logan like my dad. And that means he's overprotective."

"Why would he be over…"

Then he looked down at Rogue who was blushing ever so slightly.

"You like me. Don' ya cher?"

"Maybe…Look, why don' we talk more in the mornin'? Ah had better leave before Logan gets back."

"All righ' cherie. Bonne nuit." (Good night)

"Night Remy."

Rogue left Remy's room and she hadn't turned back to see him smile wide to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OK people. So ends chapter ten. This story will be coming to a close very soon. I'm thinking one or two more chapters…Review please. Til next time.**

**MisfitGirl13**


	11. And When the Morning Comes

**Hey everyone! This story is indeed coming to a close…This will be the final chapter! I mean after Rogue "admits" to "liking" Remy, what more is there to talk about…(shrugs shoulders) I don't know…Well read on and on and on and on…I don't own anything…(Sighs sadly) if only if only**

**MisfitGirl13**

**And When the Morning Comes**

The next morning Rogue got out of bed and got ready without anyone bothering her to do it. She was upset because Logan had gotten on her case and she may or may not have admitted that she liked Remy. She couldn't exactly remember.

She wanted to say she hadn't. But the smirk that was on his face when she walked downstairs to breakfast made all hope wash away from her.

"Morning' cherie."

Remy said earning a very scary glare from Logan. Remy ignored this and pulled up a chair next to him, which Rouge took gladly. She was still upset at Logan and anything to piss him off was alright with her.

"Sleep well?"

Rogue nodded tiredly. It wasn't a total lie, just not the whole truth.

"Dat's good. Cherie, I wanna talk ta ya 'bout sometin'."

"What is it Remy?"

"Well, I'd rather talk about it away from oders (Others) if ya don' mind."

"Alright."

The two got out of their seats and made their way out onto the mansion grounds. They stopped under a tree that provided hem both with enough shade to be comfortable yet not too much to where they couldn't see.

"Cherie, las' night, when ya told me ya might like me, did ya mean it?"

Rogue let out a small laugh at this. She thought last night might have been a dream, a trick of her mind. She decided it might be fun to mess with his head for a little.

"Ah don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Swamp Rat. Ah neva said that ta ya!"

"Cherie, dat's not very nice. Why ya gotta play wit Remy's heart like dat all de time?"

Rogue laughed out loud and took note that he was referring to himself in third person again.

Remy meanwhile wrapped his arms around her waist and she didn't pull away. She stopped laughing and stared into his red-on-black eyes with wonder. He had slight five 'o clock shadow and his hair fell over his eyes slightly. She placed a gloved hand on his cheek and felt the roughness of his skin through her glove. He leaned in as if to kiss her but she turned her head at the last moment.

"Remy, Ah don't wanna hurt ya. That's one o the reasons Ah didn't wanna admit anythin'."

"Cherie," he said as he placed a gloved finger under her chin and pulled her to face him gently, "ya won' hurt me. I promise."

Then his lips clashed with hers and she had never felt anything so soft or pleasant against her mouth. She returned the kiss gladly before she pulled away. She didn't grasp that her skin was touching his and felt that he had stopped kissing her.

She turned to Remy in horror realizing what they had just done. However, she was surprised to see he was smiling and laughing and he didn't look hurt at all.

"Remy you jerk! Ah thought Ah had killed ya!"

"Cherie, ya would never hurt dis Cajun."

"Not on purpose! Remy, you're a jerk!"

"Je suis désolé. (I'm sorry)"

"That ain't good enough Swamp Rat!"

"Alright then, how 'bout dis for an apology?"

He leaned into her again and kissed her longingly. How much he had wanted to do that!

"But…how?"

"Well, cherie, Remy's powers can transfer energy to ya. It's like instead of absorbing me you're absorbing my extra energy."

Rogue smiled. She almost didn't care how. She leaned in again for another kiss.

"This still doesn't get ya off the hook Swamp Rat!"

"Awww. Cherie! C'mon."

"NO! What ya did was jerk. Ya have a lot of making up ta do."

"Remy's not sure if he should like de sound of dat or not…"

"Get ya mind outta the gutter Swamp Rat."

They stood under that tree all morning. And if it hadn't been for Logan telling them both to get there butts inside, they would have stayed there all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two curled up on the couch and were watching the Food Channel with Kitty and Piotr. The reason no one cared what channel the TV was on, was because they were too busy with other 'activities.' Rogue and Remy were staring into each other's eyes in a way that would make anyone want to puke because it was so cute. And Kitty and Pitor were playing a game of pool in which they would take turns staring at each other when they were bent over.

Logan walked into the room and took one look at Remy and Rogue that would've sent a chill down anyone else's spine. But Rogue and Remy took no notice. He muttered something that sounded like an apology for the night before.

"And Stripes, you're not grounded after all. You were right. I just overreacted because it was you, and it was him."

"Apology accepted Logan. Now can ya leave meh alone fo' a bit?"

Logan nodded and left the room with a roll of his eyes and a smile on his face.

Rogue and Remy went back to simply holding each other.

"Like what was that all about?"

"Logan interrupted our conversation last night and went crazy."

"Oh. That totally sounds like him."

"So, cherie, do ya tink I've made it up ta ya yet?"

"Well Ah don't know. What have ya done fo' meh?"

"Cherie! Remy hasn't left your side all day! And he hasn't been bad either."

Rogue laughed and said,

"Ah guess, Swamp Rat."

"Does Remy get a reward fo' being so good?"

"Come here Cajun."

The two locked lips there on the couch. They got an approving nod from Kitty and a small smile from Piotr.

"Like get a room you two!"

"Dis is a room petit."

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. The ending is a little weak. But I didn't know of any other way to end it. And I ended it here because I felt that if I didn't it would go on and on forever with no end in sight. Nonetheless I want you all to please review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter and the story over all. For What It's Worth is still going on and I may come up with a new fic in the near future so keep your eyes peeled! Ok…Review por favor…And til next time**

**MisfitGirl13**


End file.
